borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Bridges in Rust Commons
How do you make the bridges in Rust Commons come down, I have quests on other side I cant get to? It's actually REAVER that you have to kill to have that claptrap talk to you. Mission is called "find..." can't remember and too lazy to check. His body is on a cot in a shack near the vendors as soon as you drive into New Haven. Or just run out of New Haven back toward the first "gate" you entered through after defeating Mad Mel, you can't miss it. Follow the Yellow Brick Road The main story quest has you talk to a Claptrap on one end of the bridge. Talking to this Claptrap will have him lower the bridge. TheParagon 02:26, November 18, 2009 (UTC) What road? I'm having this same problem. I have beat every mission up to the ones past the bridges. I talk to the claptrap who tells me that my DNA in insufficient. I'm level 40, how am I not able to kill whatever is on the other side!?! Anyway, I have talked to every person available to talk to, looked at every mission board available to me in the game, and traveled everywhere that I can. Nothing will open the gate. I fear that I have traveled too far in one of my friends worlds and it glitched me out of completing my own world. When I got back from his world I had like 6-7 missions to turn in. I turned them in for the credit and XP, but I'm pretty sure one of those missions completely skipped over the mission to open the gate, because he had already opened the gate in his world. My only question is if anybody else is having this problem? If so, is there a fix action out there to help? Is “Follow the yellow brick road” the mission I am looking for. Because I cannot find it on this Wiki site. -AKNeal The Road Through Old Haven The mission you're looking for is Not Without My Claptrap. Go to that page and see if that looks familiar. If not, start clicking the links next to "Previous" in the info box until you find something that you do recognise and hopefully that will give you an indication of where to go next. -- WarBlade 17:52, December 2, 2009 (UTC) The Next Piece The "Not Without my Claptrap" mission pertains to the entrance into the Salt Flats and the mission needed here is a whole lot sooner than that. For those encountering this problem, you may want to check with either Crazy Earl or Tannis at this point. If the bridge hasn't lowered yet, you should either be on or before the mission "The Next Piece". This mission is given by Crazy Earl, and requires you to do a little dirty work. So I would definitely first go visit Crazy Earl in Crazy Earls Scrapyard. Skippity Skipster 22:34, December 2, 2009 (UTC) At a loss Ok, I've beat every mission for Earl(getting his dog was fun) and talked to Tannis. I looked for anything in my world that even resembles a mission. No dice. The only missions that are completable are the ones across the bridge. I guess I am just going to have to start over completely. I think I'll try out Brick. Heavily frustrated. -AKNeal Wait... how could you get Earl's dog if you can't get across the bridge to the Trash place? 15:46, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Kill Krom You need to finish 'The Next Piece' mission to Kill Krom in Krom's Canyon, given to you by Crazy Earl first. Once you turn it in, you will be given the mission 'Jaynistown: Secret Rendezvous' by Patricia Tannis. The first part of which is talking to the Claptrap by the bridge. -- EvilSmirk 15:45, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Jump the Bridge in a Runner!! It's a bit of a cheap way to go, but if you don't want to wait you can get through there in several cheeky ways. One of the easier ways is to simply join a co-op game with someone who is a bit further than you are, some times it lets you save the teleport stations even if you shouldn't be able to reach the area just yet. The other method (my favorite!!) is to rev up the Runner and hit the ramp at full tilt. If you blast the nitro right before you hit the bridge you should be able to power up the slope and (barely!!) make it up and over. I was extremely surprised when I tried this in playthrough 2 and got it to work on the second try. I remember hitting the bridge the first time and never being able to keep my speed up enough. Just like in the Fast and the Furious, if you blow your NOS too soon then you get to look like a chump and slide back down in shame. Time it right and you're unstoppable :-Þ Man I can't believe I just referenced those terrible movies, LOL --Wang Foolio 21:39, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :one more "cheeky" way is to join a coop game and dual while your friend is weilding a weapon with a ton of knockback but little damage. Have them crouch while you jump between them and your destination and have them shoot you while in the air. You will fly far and can get just about anywhere (I like climbing around the mountain behind the entrance to the vault) within the boundries of the map with this trick. Watch out for falling through, though :/ Phoenixlol 20:57, February 9, 2010 (UTC) 'Jaynistown: Secret Rendezvous' You need to do the Jaynistown: Secret Rendezvous mission, given to you by Patricia Tannis. It's the one where you have to go an meet Taylor Kobb. As part of the quest description, Tannis tells you to talk to the claptrap at the bridge to get it lowered. Dragoon8 16:09, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Two wrongs make a right I've also had this happen a couple times when trying to only do the main quest missions (multiple playthroughs). It IS actually Reaver that you have to kill to have that claptrap talk to you, or at least activate the mission. Mission is called "two wrongs make a right" Male body is on a cot in an elevated shack near the vendors as soon as you drive into New Haven. If you don't have this mission completed or active in your list, then go to the shack and find a journal that will activate the mission. Or just run out of New Haven back toward the first "gate" you entered through after defeating Mad Mel, you can't miss it. Ususally you would get the "Kill Krom" mission first, I don't think you have to kill him before this mission will be available. Seems like there is alot of confusion here. This is when you already HAVE the mission, and it is active, you go to talk to the Claptrap, and when you go to him he still denies you access...check the Krom and Reaver missions, go to the shack and grab the journal, problem solved. Cheers